Complication
by Banana Flake
Summary: Maki is no ordinary girl, and of course, every already knew that. She was flawless when it came to singing, or dancing. She even managed to light up every room she was in... But she wasn't an ordinary girl in more ways than one. MANY, many more ways than one. [Rated M for sexual content. This fic is not for everyone. FUTANARI]
1. Embarrassment

Maki was a girl of many hidden truths.  
>Some would say she's a liar, but that wouldn't be entirely correct, as she hadn't denied anything.<br>And she hadn't been dishonest, either.  
>She just had never verbalized these facts of hers.<p>

It took a long time for the pianist to warm up to anyone, yet she suddenly showed her vulnerable side to her senior.  
>It was shocking, like an entirely new person had been born.<p>

In the instant she came to reveal another part of herself to the unsuspecting ebony-haired third-year.

The raven-haired third-years mouth was left open for so long that her throat dried out.

Maki felt like a _freak. _

Exposing herself like this was so unlike her. Yet here she was.  
>Standing in front of a 17 year-old, her skirt around her ankles and her underwear removed.<br>Completely exposed, she regretted ever getting into this situation.

She really wanted, no, _needed_ to let someone, anyone in close enough to know about this.  
>She felt as if she denied her proper identity for much too long, although it was for very good reason.<p>

She wished the overwhelming heat in her entire being to leave, feeling like the embodiment of a fever.

Nico definitely thought of her as a freak now.

There's no way around it.  
>She had to get home to either off herself or convince her parents to let her change schools to UTX.<br>'That's it.' Her mind shakes in the utmost panic.  
>'I'm a quiet girl, so it wouldn't be unusual of me to want such a change in education institutes.'<p>

Going mad in her own congested thoughts that had begun since she couldn't stand to look at Nicos mind-blown expression.  
>Her eyes remained closed until she heard the floor creak from in front of her.<p>

Nico herself wasn't exactly sure what inside of her brought her closer to this newly revealed person.  
>Her legs decided her fate in the intense moment.<p>

She was interested.  
>Possibly too curious at this new development.<p>

Maki felt trapped, already too close to the dead end in the room she had unintentionally placed herself in before exposing herself like this.

Nicos' hand moved on it's own to examine the protruding specimen that resided between Makis toned thighs.  
>The smaller girls' palm grazed over the sensitive head and her fingers held the tip similarly to how one would hold a doorknob.<p>

_Maki trembled. _

Shocked at the sudden proximity and the rather careless action of her senior, pushing this situation in a new direction.

'It's so soft..." Nico thought quickly in amazement.

Seeming Nico remained standing, she could only take in what she was feeling with her fingers as well as the taller girls expression.  
>Noting how the redhead responded to stimulation.<br>The pianists face was scrunched up as her chest rose and fell quickly.  
>Panting.<br>Her forehead had accumulated beads of sweat as the temperature of her face and body continued to climb.  
>Her hand wrapped around the older girls' wrist, preventing any further ministration that could make Maki grit her teeth.<p>

"N-nico-chan... this is dangerous" Mentally scolding herself for the stutter.

Although the pianists eyes were barely open, her violet irises were so prominent beneath her lust heavy eyelids.

"I-i'm new at th-this sort of t-hing, too..." Maki spoke above a whisper, husky and low.  
>Reminding the third-year that she was inexperienced with foreign hands touching her.<p>

Nico wanted to continue  
>She wanted to please.<br>They had gone just too far to stop now.

The raven-haired girl pushed her face into the taller girls neck and began to kiss and suck.  
>Feeling the skin of the desired organ tighten in her hand the more she stimulated the taller girls neck.<p>

Maki's brain was shoved into over-drive.  
>She felt the petite third-year press closer, the tip of her erection pushed into Nicos abdomen.<p>

The trembling hand that held her member still now resumed it's stroking movement.

_Aaah...This was bad._

Who knew Nico of all people would be interested in intimacy. __

The redheads breathing pattern became erratic, fragmented pants as she tried to get enough oxygen to her brain so she could focus on forming thoughts- rather than the heavily arousing hand that gripped her junk.

"I-it's so hot in my hand..." Nico whispered into Makis silken red hair. Though the words were soft, they were caught and Maki heard it regardless.

_'That was...'_ Her perverted mind tells her, _'too cute.' _feeling a nosebleed tempt it's way to drip out of her nose.

_Jesus_, she was too damn close already.  
>She knew this because she was too consumed in Nicos rhythm.<br>Thrusting her gorgeous wide hips into the older girls hand, wanting more.

Maki tried to think of a way to get Nicos _terribly adventurous hand _away from her trigger.

"N-ahhn!" She tried.  
>Each stroke of her tight shaft wore down her ability to suppress releasing herself in the hand that challenged her libido.<p>

Her nipples had stiffened beneath the fabric of her bra and were aching visibly through her clothes.

"N-ico-ch-aan, I-"

It was too late.

Nicos' grip tightened around the stiff member and her pace quickened.  
>Jerking her first-years erection into her lower abdomen.<p>

_'Too close'_ Makis mind whimpered, _'Too close to her crotch!' _

"Aahn!" Maki groaned hard through clenched teeth, sweaty and flushed beet red.  
>Her legs trembled before exploding quickly in Nicos small hand.<br>The same hand that continued to rub her through orgasm, as her senior kissed her collarbone gently.

As Makis erection softened, Nico released the heated sticky flesh from her grasp.  
>Giving her junior soft smooches all over her throat to provide a gentle come down from her orgasm.<p>

Maki felt this new experience of intimacy settle comfortably inside the pit of her stomach.  
>Her senpai, Nico, was not only taking care of her, but also prioritizing her desires and needs.<p>

She didn't feel like a freak so much anymore.

Once the pianist had collected her breath and thoughts, she spoke through the content silence.  
>"A-ah, I'm sorry for d...dirtying your h-hand..." She spoke, feeling the weakened joints in her knees.<p>

Maki looked away from her senior who currently attempted to gain Makis violet eye contact from her.

The redheads face was flushed and she was still half naked.  
>The atmosphere was just too awkward for Maki now that Nico wanted to look her in the eyes.<br>She furrowed her brow, turning her face away from her senior as she scanned the room for a box of tissues.

Spotting a case of tissues located at the desk that was pressed to the furthest wall and had the clubs' computer on it.  
>Maki managed to move away from Nico to fetch some.<p>

When Maki had her front turned away from Nico, she decided to keep it that way.

"N-nico-chan...could you hand me my underwear...?" She muttered, avoiding eye contact once again as she tried to pull her shirt over her crotch.

The raven-haired senior was confused by this request and questioned with her cute pout on.

"But why?"  
>"Just...just because!" Maki replied, frustrated. Feeling steam escape from her ears as she continued to hunch over to hide her groin.<br>"You don't want Nico-nico-nii to see it, do you~?" Nico teased, feeling the redheads logic was poor as she had already felt the girls private parts only a moment prior.  
>"Look, just give me my underwear." Maki stated with finality. Growing impatient with the older girls' antics.<p>

Nico bent down to retrieve her juniors innocently cute, white panties and handed them to their owner.

Maki took them gratefully, sighing once she secured them over what she concealed between her legs.

The redhead sighed as she held the box of tissues and took a seat at the clubrooms' table.  
>Needing relief for her weakened knees.<br>Nico just stared at the perfect figure she witnessed before her.

Makis' skin was soft, pale and it glimmered with the rays of the sun, or even the artificial light the school provided.  
>She was slim and toned. Her legs weren't muscular, but they did have an excellent indent when she was really pushed to sweat during rehearsals.<br>Taller than the other girls her age, measuring up to the same height of third-years such as Nozomi, or Eri.  
><em>'Built perfectly'<em> Nico thought, daydreaming to herself.

Maki had noticed Nicos eyes lingering over her body and feeling self conscious, she crossed her legs.  
>Playing with her red tresses, closing her flawless lavender eyes coolly.<p>

"Come over here, i want to clean your hand." She states out of nowhere.  
>Nico hesitated before joining her 15 year old peer at the clubroom table.<br>Wondering if this kindness were genuine.

Holding out her dirty hand towards the redheaded beauty, her fingers and palm were wiped clean of the mess Maki generously coated them with.

Makis own soft, feminine hands brushing against the older girls', Nico felt tingles through to her toes.

The redhead returned her seniors crimson eye-contact comfortably before noticing the mess that was on Nicos lower abdomen.

"Ah!" She gasped before lowering her hand covered in tissues to wipe the substance from the older girl.

Maki had yet to realize where exactly her hand was rubbing against as Nico flushed an embarrassed deep scarlet.

Acknowledging the dark red face of the raven-haired girl, Makis face lit up to the same degree.

Stuttering out her apology, as she fell to the floor in humiliation.

Somehow making her way to her skirt and she secured that back around her waist.  
>Once again, appearing as the girl she felt she was inside her head.<p>

She huffed, retrieving her bag from beside the clubroom table.

"L-look, i gotta get home. Sorry."

"Ahh, no! I...I have to do that, as well!" Nico skittishly replied

"Y-yeah! Uuuh, see you tomorro-Ah on monday!" Maki corrected herself midway through her farewell. Kicking herself as she made her way down the hall towards the front doors.

'Jeez, C'mon Maki!' She mentally cringed, willing the blush to leave her face.

Nico knew she had missed the last bus of the night and figured she could just run home.  
>It was only... <em>23 blocks.<em>  
>Luckily, the street lights were on and vanquished the same darkness she protects her small siblings from.<p>

Once she made it out of the schools building, she sprinted into the darkness.

The thoughts that kept her warm against the chill of late afternoon were all about Maki, as usual.  
>But now she was thinking more about the fact Maki isn't an ordinary girl like the rest of the girls at Otonkizaka academy.<p>

She looked at the hand Maki had released in.  
>It was spotless now, but what the entire afternoon, even?<p>

This was all so confusi-WAAAH

Nico had tripped over a small crack in the pavement and was rewarded with a sore lump on her forehead. she rubbed it as she whispered, still looking at her hand

"Stupid."


	2. Lack of assurance

Maki wasn't entirely sure of what her next move should be.  
>It's not like she usually goes out of her way to text the cheeky girl with the crimson eyes, but she felt the more they didn't speak, the more it'd be weird on Monday.<p>

She admits that she, well... she has developed a crush on her senior.  
>And maybe she was stretching the truth when she remembered the incident that happened on Friday.<p>

She kept flicking her phone open to check for new messages.  
>Then, when disappointed, she'd snap it closed to begin the cycle again.<p>

Did what happened mean that Nico likes her back?  
><em><br>Why else would she...touch me like that? _

Maki flushed, closing her eyes in embarrassment.  
>Feeling the tightness in her pants build yet again.<br>Placing her hand over the bulge.

She sighed.  
>Irritated with both her confusion about the incident and the gentle feelings becoming more potent than before.<p>

They hadn't kissed, but Nico has copped a good feel of her erection.

Maki hadn't ever really been that aroused before, and she hadn't ever been aroused about someone before.  
>Well...<em>that's a lie. <em>

Maki used to (still does) fantasize about Nico.  
>it was along the lines of what the other girl felt like beneath her hands.<br>What kind of sound would she make if she were to squeeze her chest, or push her knee against what she had under her skirt.

And more about other girl crotches, was it soft or smooth?  
>What was meant when they say it gets 'wet'?<p>

Maki had been interested, but repressed the desire to learn about the typical female.  
>She shrugged her hormones off.<br>Appearing as a passive, unimpressed first-year.  
>She could work with that, as long as no one knew about her secret.<p>

The secret that kept her from claiming the label of 'female'.

She thought back on her past as she lightly rubbed her crotch through her pants.  
>Thinking about how she used to hide herself in shame, believing she was made incorrectly and that she was hideous for being this way.<p>

Her parents had basically told her she could 'change' if she truly wanted too.  
>She thought maybe becoming who she always appeared to be would be the right decision.<br>_But_ then she also thought about whether or not that would be removing a part of her that she was born to have.

She wasn't so sure about who she was, but for her, having a dick _wasn't the worst thing in the world._

_

She thinks as she holds herself tightly, breathing heavily.

How it felt to be pleasured by _her.  
><em>Her hands shook with her lack of experience, but she was determined to finish what she started.

The proximity.  
>This kisses against her throat really achieved a new reaction.<p>

Maki felt dirty, but she used it as fuel to relieve herself for the 4th time today.  
>Knowing she would regret her heavily sexual thoughts later.<p>

She laid on her bed, her arm working at a decent pace.  
>It wasn't fast enough to get this over and done with, yet it wasn't slow enough to tease.<br>It was a good rhythm, and certainly refrained from being boring.

She had already broken out in a slight sweat under her arms, on her forehead and on the small of her back.  
>She watched her hand as she pumped herself closer to oblivion.<br>Her breath shook and so did the bed.

She could only imagine her senior straddling her in a chair from the clubroom.  
>Her own hands holding the older girls hips, keeping the girl her position.<br>Legs spread over her hard groin.

"Haahn...hnnm..." She panted, eyebrows arching- reaching for her hairline as she squeezed her eyes closed.  
>Her body trembled against the soft sheets of her bed.<br>This fantasy being completely viable now.

She could almost feel her erection rubbing close against Nicos hot underside through her panties.

_God. _Her member throbbed hot in her hand, fitting snug in her previously loose grip.

"N-nico-chan! Nico-chan!" She groaned out, panting heavily between each call.  
>How good it would feel if their hips were to grind together...and not just once.<br>Again, again and again.  
>Until Nico grips onto her back tighter, breathing hard through her small whimpers.<p>

"Aarghh!" Maki grunted, a second before her orgasm took her head off like a stray anvil from the sky.  
>She kept pumping, only ceasing when she had finished her period of release.<br>Imagining the soft kisses she and Nico would share after their heavy intimacy.  
>After their sweat clung to each others flustered body, and their scents merged to signify the pheromone of courtship.<br>The most appropriate moment to whisper how she truly felt to her lover,

_"I Love you." _

"Hhahh...hahh" She breathed.  
>Feeling her sheets stick to her back from her sweat and her knees tremble from the after shock.<br>She knew she made an absolute mess of her clean sheets.

The amount that she blew was an unusually larger amount than it used to be, but she couldn't be bothered to think about that currently.

She decided to rinse off her hand and run a soothingly hot shower.  
>Planning to fix her sheets when she returned.<p>

Wondering how tomorrow would go.

_

**Authors notes: **  
><strong>I was originally hesitant to publish this story, <strong>  
><strong>mostly because i didn't know how those who read it would respond to this type of set up. <strong>

**Thank you for supporting me, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. :3**


	3. Short comings

Nico awoke in the early darkness of the Monday morning.  
>Overheated from her dream, she kicked off her covers.<br>The small desperate tantrum calming down as she felt the inflamed feeling against her pants.

Her hand rubbing her stomach, searching for the waistband of her pajama pants.  
>Upon it's discovery, she slipped her fingers against her skin.<br>Pushing her hand into her trousers as she slowly, cautiously prodded her heat.

Gently rubbing her index finger against her slit through her soaked underwear, her breath hitched.

"Mmn" She murmured. Thoughts swirling around what Maki would look like masturbating.

Did her hand work herself exactly the way she liked it?  
>What would her face look like?<br>Did she breathe huskily and bite her bottom lip as she got closer to exploding?  
>When her arm cramped and burned taut, did she continue just for sweet, raw climax?<p>

Nico pressed her fingertip over her entrance through her sticky underwear that clung to her crotch.  
>Needing the pressure to get herself off, she pressed more firmly.<br>Groaning softly with each attempt at penetration.

Rubbing harder into herself  
>Caressing her inner thigh gently as she thought more about Maki jerking her hard erection off.<p>

What it would feel like to press the first-years swollen tip to her sensitive heated core.  
>She trembled at the thought, removing her hand from her thigh to her chest, kneading powerful and slow.<p>

Pressing her back against her mattress some more, hips desperate to reach her hand.  
>Wondering what Makis mouth would feel like kissing down the center of her front.<br>Eventually making it's way to her underpants, where she'd push her hot tongue between Nicos covered folds.  
>The fabric becoming soaked from both Nicos blazing arousal, and the redheads saliva.<p>

Maki, eventually becoming frustrated, would pull Nicos underwear to the side to salivate on her inflamed lips.  
>Her tongue delving between them eagerly,<br>skimming across undiscovered nerves, fireworks set off inside Nicos head as she pushes into herself.

"Maki..." She panted, each exhale ragged  
>Imagining what the redheads locks would feel like, bundled up tight in her fist<p>

Hard, tight and maybe even _painful._  
>That's what she wanted.<p>

"Aaah! aahhmm" She gasped, feeling her body swell as the thick waves began to reach her.  
>Numbing her skin as she moved her finger faster.<br>Desperate and impatient.

_"Aahh! G-od!"_  
>Clamping down on her fingers, she hissed<br>Deep inside herself, leaking her climax over her hand as she shivered.

Her mind weakly conjuring up a visual insight of what the pianist would look like, thrusting her hips to bump into Nicos.  
>She mulled over the idea, toying with her overly sensitive nub.<p>

Eventually retrieving her dirtied hand and wiping it against her bed sheets.

Turning over onto her side, trying to get a little more sleep before school.

_

**Sorry, **  
><strong>I was going to make this chapter longer than this and add the rest of the day after this scene, but I'm so busy today. ):<strong>  
><strong>There will be more soon.<strong>

**Thank you.**


	4. Monday activities

Maki stirred in her body temperature sheets.  
>Before she had even bothered to open her eyes, she sensed the cold from outside infiltrating her room.<br>The white light from outside graced the darkened room she had been comfortable in for a quick 8 hours.  
>It was as if this day was an angel with properties too good to be of this world.<p>

She grumbled, tumbling to the side of her bed closest to her en suite.  
>Already knowing her hair was a complete mess, she rose.<br>Running her hand through it to remove any locks that had loosely formed a tangle.

She walked into her bathroom, bare feet hitting chilly tiles as she winces without sound.  
>Turning on the hot tap and adjusting the cold, creating a welcoming lukewarm stream flowing from the faucet.<br>She hadn't really decided to, but she found herself standing in front of the sink with both hands under the tap.  
>Today felt like it wasn't going to make any sense in the slightest, although she wished for the opposite feeling to prevail inside her head.<p>

She brought her steamy, moisture ridden hands to her face and rubbed the water all over her features.  
>Needing to get out of this worse than usual morning slump.<br>Bending over the sink to prevent any excessive mess, she blindly grips a hand towel on the rack to her right.  
>Dabbing her sleepy, yet blemish-less face dry.<p>

She was nervous to even see her provocative senior.  
>Not knowing how they fell into line with each other anymore.<p>

She had tried not to care  
>Not to think about the girl who had shamelessly experimented with her body parts.<br>No.  
>She was busy learning math.<br>Although she had already finished each equation and given questions.  
>Now staring at a certain part of the black board, squinting fiercely.<br>'Don't think of her' Her mind screamed psychotically _'Don't.'_

She guessed what made school difficult today was the fact that school _wasn't_ hard for her._  
><em>Which meant she had an absurd amount of time to over think recent events.

She basically ran out of her Science class as soon as it was lunch break.  
>Needing to get out to find a safe place away from her usual spot.<br>Because her usual spot usually had _Nico_ creeping around somewhere near.

She made do with sitting near the Alpacas.  
>Eating her lunch quietly as they came closer for pats.<p>

She sighed, knowing she had over-thought her relationship with Nico and was over reacting.  
>Nico wasn't a bad person, and she shouldn't be avoiding her like this.<br>Unfortunately, by the time she came to this conclusion, the bell rang as a reminder that lunch break had ended.

Mentally kicking herself as she wondered back to class.  
>She hoped it would be packed today in the clubroom.<br>'It's unlikely.' Her logical brain pondered, declaring it's diagnosis of the future situation as Maki sighed.  
>'Honoka is busy with being school president, and the other second years will most likely be helping her.'<br>The redhead grumbled, sinking in her chair some more.  
>'Eri and Nozomi will probably be away. consuming parfaits and doing what they swear is 'Platonic' bonding.'<br>She rolled her eyes, her impending doom settling in as she was losing her will to fight.

Until she bounced upright in her seat  
>'What about Rin and Hanayo?!' She asked her inner genius, feeling as if she had just won a million dollar court case.<br>_'Well,'_ Her mind mulled over _'They're your last hope.'_

Her eye twitched as the bell went. Signalling the end of the period.  
>It was too late now, it was Idol study time and she hadn't an excuse to prevent herself from attending.<p>

She walked up what seemed to be a stretched corridor, finally making it to the clubroom door.  
>Heaving a large sigh, she held the doors handle loosely<p>

This entire situation feeling as if it were Shrodinger's cat, except with super-idol Nico-Nii.  
>If Maki never entered the room, would the dark haired third-year still be there?<p>

She turned the handle, swallowing her fear.  
>This was nothing she couldn't surpass.<p>

Somehow she managed to step into the room without even opening her eyes.  
>Safely seating herself at the clubroom table blind, without confrontation.<p>

She brought out her book and began to read it, capturing a dark haired figure out the corner of her eye.  
>There was no one else here.<br>_Oh, god. _  
>It was happening already.<p>

"Hey, Maki-chan~" Nico greeted, breaking the redhead out of her panic as she twirled around on her desk chair.  
>The first-year raised her eyes from her book, staring with her blank expression directly at Nicos smiling face and responded how she thought fit.<br>"Hello."

Maki seemed uninterested in her senior  
>This managed to frustrate Nico.<p>

Nico wanted the redheads attention more than most things in the world.  
>She bit her lip, plotting ways of retrieving desired responses from the unsuspecting girl.<br>There were too many things Nico thought of.

From one side of her thoughts being kissing, and the other side being sitting on the taller girls lap.  
>The raven-haired girl enjoyed the lap-sitting idea very much, and decided to move it into motion.<p>

"Hey, Maki-chan-"  
>Violet eyes flicked up from her novel as the third-year swiftly kicked the leg of chair the redhead was sitting on.<br>Making it budge toward her direction so her next move wouldn't look so unnatural.  
>"What're you-" Makis words were silenced by the pressure applied to her thighs when Nico sat down.<p>

Face to face,  
>Nicos legs on either side of the first-years body.<br>Maki blushed at their position.

She _knew_ this would happen.  
>The older girl readjusted, moving her front closer to Makis.<br>The redhead tried her best to keep her breathing shallow and her over active imagination in check, but her efforts were in vain.

The pianist, above everything else, was desperate to kiss her senior.  
>She pushed forward without warning, kissing the girl on her lap quickly and retreating due to her fear of rejection.<p>

Nico sat there stunned and pushed forward, pressing her lips against the redheads.  
>It was soft and warm.<br>Much like the smooth skin that was pressed to the tops of Makis thighs.

The older girl moved her hungry mouth lower, kissing the younger girls chin and jawline  
>Finally making it to the taller girls neck, sucking the sensitive skin as she wanted one reaction above all else.<br>Holding onto the younger girls shoulders as she pressed closer.

She could hear the jagged pants from the girl beneath her.  
>"N-nico-chan..." The redhead whispered breathlessly.<br>Nico edged her hips forward, grinding them into the redheads.  
>She felt the resistance she desired.<p>

Maki was _hard._

"Uuuhh..." Maki grumbled as she turned her hot face away.  
>Utterly embarrassed about her obvious reaction to the sudden proximity.<br>As well with overly present fact that Nicos panties were just _too close._

Nicos hands dropped from the shy girls shoulders and fell to her skirt.  
>She toyed with it, accidentally brushing against Makis stiffness causing her to twitch in response.<br>She eventually prevailed in her small mission- pushing Makis skirt towards her midriff to see the ever enthusiastic bulge.  
><em><br>_She was staring, and the redhead _hated it.  
><em>Her thigh muscles tensed as she felt the older girls fingertips graze over her member through her panties.  
>She held her breath.<br>Nico freed her erection in a simple tug.

Hands were thrown over the pianists shoulders as Nico ground her hips into Makis again.  
>They were too damn close now.<br>Only thing in between them was the redheads exposed hard rod pressing against Nico's abdomen yet again.

Connecting their mouths in the soft, tease as the older girl nestled their hips a few more times.  
>Maki groaned into the raven-haired girls mouth.<br>The pressure against her crotch felt so instinctual, too powerful-just too good.  
>The redheads hands identified Nicos hips then she secured them in her hands.<br>Timing the grinding pace as their mouths worked together.

Nicos arousal scorched and her entire body felt too hot.  
>Feeling her hips roll into another collision with the younger girls' hit a switch inside of her head.<br>The fact Maki was contributing had her head tilted back as she moaned softly to the ceiling.

Nico made up her mind.  
>She knew what she wanted to do next as she already pushed up from the redheads lap and started sliding down her body.<br>Winding up between the first-years knees, she pushed up from the floor.  
>Wrapping her hand around Makis trigger yet again.<p>

The pianist trembled.  
>Her hand covered her mouth as she could only watch the older girl begin the torture.<br>Nico took this moment of being up close to Makis genitalia to admire it subjectively.  
>It was thick, filling her small hand so her fingers couldn't wrap around it's complete heated girth.<br>She rested the side of her face on the top of Maki's thigh as she worked her palm up and down the shaft, fascinated with it's existence.  
><em>'It's was a decent length, too.' <em>She thought, wondering if it would even fit inside her.  
>Somewhat above average for male genitalia.<p>

Maki only sat back in her chair, head back as she hissed through her teeth.  
>She couldn't look at Nicos innocently cute face anymore.<br>_It was so dirty_...it aroused her greatly.  
>A nose bleed and premature ejaculation threatened her dignity.<br>She was doing well with suppressing the mild burning sensation in her abdomen, until a small call broke her through her concentration.

"Hey, Maki" She heard the girl in between her knees say  
>Makis neck snapped up, violet eyes looking at the girl expectantly.<br>Wondering what the girl could possibly be wanting to chat about at such a time _as this._

Her senior dangled her tongue from her mouth, daring to drag it across Makis aching tip.  
>Her words caught in her throat at what she was seeing.<br>Before she could object, Nico had engulfed the head of her erection.

"Haaaaaahh!" Maki groaned out, brows arched in the complete numbing bliss.  
>Jesus, was Nico <em>trying<em> to kill her?  
>There was absolutely no way of telling when the pianist was going to blow.<p>

Oh god, it was..._warm. _  
>Wet, and unbelievably soft.<br>This small spongy feeling was surely Nicos adventurous tongue brushing against untouched nerves on Makis underside.

This complete loss for words, Nico continued moving her hand up and down the remaining length Maki possessed.  
>Tight and throbbing in her rather small hand.<p>

The younger girl bumped her hips closer, face beet red as she tried to convince herself she didn't like this.  
><em><strong>As if<strong> she couldn't like this._

The very active person between her legs took this comfortably, trying out moving her mouth further down the redheads shaft.  
>Maki felt her tip plunge deeper inside her seniors mouth...maybe into her <em>very soft and hot throat. <em>  
><em><br>_She was relieved when Nico worked her erection back out of her mouth.  
>Sucking on the head, tight with suction.<br>Maki felt as if she were being forcibly drained.  
>As if all her energy was being sucked out of her as she grew weaker.<br>No longer able to hold back the raw screaming orgasm that coiled angrily in her stomach.

Her stomach muscles squeezed, jarring themselves as her release jolted forward unexpectedly.  
>Demanding to be released, it roared inside of her abdomen.<p>

"N-Nico-chan-!"  
>The raven-haired girl jerked Maki harder into her mouth just as she began to blow her load.<br>Each burst inside the older girls mouth was another picture her mind snapped, something to get hard about later.

She fretted about what it tasted like  
>She worried that exploding in the older girls mouth was gross and unsanitary.<br>But most of all- she feared what Nico thought as of this moment.

Nico sat up, tilting her head back quickly.

Did she just..._swallow it all?_

Why did the redhead find that_ so hot?_

Nico continued to work her tight hand up and down Makis shaft, the last of her load beginning to seep down her length.  
>Which her senior cleaned up.<br>All with her clever mouth.

Tongue curling snug around the rounded edge of the younger girls girth.  
>Stimulating the redheads overworked nerves.<br>It feeling pleasant, but not explosive like the moment before.

Maki slumped in her chair, felt absolutely fried.  
>The senior tucked the younger girls softened genitalia back into her underwear as she swiftly flipped over the front of the girls skirt that had tucked itself in.<br>Making her junior presentable, once again.

The younger girl tucking herself in her seat back under the clubrooms table.  
>Deciding on taking a break and, maybe, squeezing in just a few moments of sleep.<br>She felt a hand on her back, which confused her.  
>But as the hand began to move, rubbing her, the tension in her shoulders evaporated.<br>Laying her head down on the table top, beckoning the solitary drowsiness to override her system.  
>Ah, yes. Sweet merciful sleep.<p>

"It's time to go home. Schools over, Maki-chan." Nico murmured softly, standing near the limp redhead.

She placed her hand on Makis shoulder, shaking her slowly.  
>"Maki-chan~" She sang cheerfully.<br>Face falling into a frown when she realized how useless her efforts were.

"Maki..." She whispered.  
>Cheeks warming as she thought about what she wanted to do next.<p>

She brushed those silken red locks away from the girls cheek and ducked down to plant a kiss on it.  
>She followed this by a second press of her lips, then another.<p>

Murmuring her juniors name in between smooches.  
>Maki stirred as Nico pressed another kiss on her cheek.<p>

"Ah, W-whatt" She stuttered, feeling the soft sensation remove itself.

"It's home time, Maki-chan~" Nico beamed, feeling awkwardly affectionate.

She walked to the clubrooms door and turned to wait for her...uhm, friend (?)

Maki still felt heavy exhaustion settle in her body as she reached for her bag.  
>Throwing the straps over her shoulder as she stood quickly from her chair.<br>Stabilizing herself on the table as she made her way towards her senior.

They walked through the hallways to the front entrance.  
>Maki being unsure of what she should say.<br>She had a quick thought on thanking the raven-haired girl for her services, but shuddered at all sentences she could give.

_'Thanks for the blowjo-_' She shook the idea from her head in disgust.  
>She couldn't think of their afternoon activity as something casual...not with this overwhelming feeling of expansion filling her chest.<br>Feeling the tension between herself and Nico impact her being as time seemed to slip from the present, moving on behind in the past.

She realized her loss for words really disabled her now that they were standing at the front gate, ready to part ways.

Nico turned to her with a small smile, her ruby eyes glistening with the reflections of swirling cherry blossom petals that danced all around the pair.  
>The sweet faint fragrance of nectar and honey wafted in the warm air, she looked at her senior.<p>

Her mind was so full of words that collided together too quickly, failing to form sentences as her expression continued being blank.  
>She not only felt conflicted, she felt complicated.<p>

"So Maki, I-"

The redhead stepped forward and grabbed the raven-haired girls wrist  
>She crushed her lips against hers, unable to fathom verbal means of communication anymore.<br>It was too hard to think around the 17 year old.

The brief kiss ended, but she pressed back for more without a second thought.  
>When she finally pulled her flushed face away- she turned and bolted down the street without further confrontation.<p>

She felt like such a _dork.  
><em>And now she was also what some might call a 'coward'.  
>She patted her inflamed cheeks, wishing the crimson from them as she continued her strides.<br>Running all the way home.

Nico remained at the front gate, rubbing her fingertip over her lips.  
>She had a lot to think about.<p>

_"Maki-chan..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahoy! :D<strong>

**I have returned with what you all demanded more of, so I hope you genuinely enjoy this chapter.**  
><strong>Sorry if you find it too long, if you'd prefer I'll make sure to make chapters more congested. c:<strong>  
><strong>Just let me know what you'd like! :3<strong>

**Thank you for the support and reviews, it really makes my day.**


	5. Tuesday

Maki awoke on the following Tuesday.  
>A stray beam of sunlight pelting her eyes like a perfectly premeditated head-shot.<br>She knew she was running later than usual if the sun had risen before her.

Her arm untwisted itself from the bed sheets as she threw it in the path of the harsh light, blocking it from her sensitive eyes.  
>She felt the stiffness in her pajama bottoms before she opened her eyes.<p>

She groaned.  
>Knowing her only appropriate option to kill her bodies reaction.<br>She threw the warm sheets from her body as she swiveled her legs over the side of the bed.

She internally sulked all the way to her bathroom.  
>Headed for the impending doom- a cold shower.<p>

* * *

><p>She entered Otonkizaka academy rugged up tight in her blazer.<p>

Soft cotton scarf wrapped snugly around her neck as she headed towards the first lesson of her day.  
><em><br>Ugh, math.  
><em>She grumbled as she quickly applied the appropriate formula to the equation.  
>Tapping in the numbers and calculating the correct answer to the questions given to the class.<br>Math wasn't hard for her at all.

After finishing up the column of questions in her text book, she pushed it back smoothly on her desk.  
>Her eyes closed as her fingers twirled her locks.<br>Sighing before soft pastel pink thoughts graced her mind.  
>Toying with her brain softly as she felt her chest tighten incredibly.<p>

Nico's skin was soft...she wondered if she felt like that all over her body.  
>Pouting, she wondered what the older girls' chest felt like...<br>A shiver rolled off her shoulders as the warm feelings from within her seeped through her skin.

She Imagines her small senior doing her typical 'Nico-nico-nii~' routine, grabbing her and kissing her hard.  
>Halting that adorable example of the dark-haired girls', and finding her tongue mingling with hers.<br>Warm and soft.

She sighs once more, feeling her cheeks tingle and burn hot.  
>Opening her eyes to check the time.<p>

This entire lesson was taking too damn long.

* * *

><p>She had made it to lunchtime and she rewarded herself by sitting back in her regular spot.<br>Wanting to converse with the ruby-eyed girl in the pink sweater.  
>It pleased her in some of the strangest of ways to be teased by her elder.<p>

She ate her lunch in silence, wondering where Rin and Hanayo were.  
>Not that she cared.<br>Eating alone was how she spent the first term of the year and she hadn't a problem with it.  
><em>So why did she feel so alone?<em>

She couldn't help but feel fairly disappointed of sitting the entire hour of lunch without seeing, or hearing the other first years or_ Nico-chan. _  
>Feeling let down and maybe even <em>hurt, <em>she was walking back to class when she got a call.

Glancing on the noisy devices' screen on it's front, checking the ID before answering- it was her Mother.  
>The call was brief, though it was thorough.<p>

It turns out her parents' hospital was understaffed, so she was called in.  
>She mostly cleaned, sanitized and disinfected surfaces and tools.<br>It was simple, but sometimes exhausted her.  
>It worked out her arms a lot and it's not as if her families hospital was <em>small<em>.

This meant she had to leave early, missing Idol practice.  
>Or missing her time in the clubroom with her elder...she was disappointed.<br>Despite the fact she had extremely conflicted feelings about the activities she and her senior would participate in at the end of the day, she really enjoyed being with Nico.  
>She wondered if she should text the crimson-gazed girl to inform her about her early absence, but decided against it.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end of her lessons, she walked through the hallway.<br>Making her way out to begin the journey to the hospital.

She was nervous about the possibility of having a run-in with her senior in the corridor, but she was basically out the front doors anyway.  
>Not wanting to be confronted by the girl who didn't 'surprise' her at lunch like she usually does.<p>

Maki continued her long strides, her head clearing along the way down the footpath.  
>Focusing more on her posture, something she only did when she was out of things to do.<p>

Head high, chin up, shoulders back and a large breath in.  
>She found herself walking through the sliding doors of the Nishikino's hospital quicker than usual.<p>

Her early attendance didn't faze her, she was going to work regardless.

She removed her blazer and vest in the Staff room.  
>Placing her belongings in a neat pile on a chair, as usual.<p>

She already knew this hospital like the back of her hand.  
>Finding her Mother whom gave her tasks to complete as she left her daughter to meet patients and whatnot.<p>

The pianist set to work.  
>Scrubbing benches, lining inspection tables with thin paper- all procedure.<p>

She snapped into a mindset of professionalism, not a thought outside of it.  
>The crinkling of the paper was harsh on the ears, but she was familiar with the sound.<p>

Losing thought as she continued her set tasks.

* * *

><p>Once her Mother believed the work her only child had done was completed at an acceptable standard, she allowed her to go home.<br>Calling the families maid to come pick her up and take her home safely.  
>It was <em>9:12 at night, after all.<em>

Maki found her eyes drooping as her head lolled in her drowsy state.  
>The expensive car she was being transported in smelled of quality leather.<br>Faintly musky, but new from the factory.

This car in particular was a custom job, so she supposed this is what fine craftsmanship smelled like.

They had made it to her mansion of a house even later.  
>She was famished, but was too exhausted to do much about it.<br>Calling a maid in would be rather inconvenient and she didn't feel like talking to anyone as of this hour.

She slumped face down on her bed.  
>Adjusting so her face wasn't smothered by her pillow, looking to the left away from the bed.<p>

She glanced at the chair she had placed her blazer and bag on.  
>The pocket of her blazer lighting up.<br>Curious, she removed herself from the soft bed to retrieve her phone.

Unlocking it as she laid back down.  
>Seeing she had 4 text messages from...<em>Nico-chan?<em>

She felt her heart race as she opened them, reading what the small senior left.

_"Maki-chan, I'm sorry I wasn't with you for lunch, the third-years had a meeting and it was obligatory." _  
><em>"Where are you? I'm the only one here and it sucks." <em>  
><em>"Goodnight Maki-chan~ Sweet dreams."<em>

Maki's heart skipped a beat as she felt her mouth curve into a smile.  
><em>'Nico-chan cares about me.'<em> Her mind whispered as she wriggled against her bedsheets.  
>Absolutely overwhelmed with this new development, she covered her mouth.<br>Beaming brighter than the stray line of penetrating light that invaded her eyes that morning.

She rolled onto her front, nuzzling her face into the soft pillow- wishing it was Nico's neck.  
>So wrapped up in her feelings, she drifted off to sleep.<p>

Clutching her phone, with the most content of smiles plastered on her features.  
>Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.<p> 


	6. Cinematic scenes

The morning was crisp and incredibly fresh- much like the toothpaste Maki scraped across her pearly whites to keep her dental care in check.  
>She was up early, feeling chirpier than usual.<p>

A spring in her step and a stomach full of butterflies that made her feel giddy.  
>She could take flight anytime soon, she felt.<p>

As her mood continued to sore as if she had consumed some sort of drug, she brushed her recently washed hair.  
>It falling nicely against her shoulders as it glimmered beneath the warm orange heatlight from her personal bathroom.<br>She stood bent slightly. Hands acting as stiff pillars attached to the rim of the porcelain sinks' edge as her gaze penetrated itself through her mirrors double.

Her lavender eyes bore back into themselves as she tried to calm her airborne mood.  
>The atmosphere of the morning felt absolutely bursting with potential.<br>She couldn't wait to be near Nico-chan...

Hm, but she wondered.  
>Yes, she was a different person when she was alone with the small pink-sweater wearing senior, but she was also a different person on her own.<p>

She knew she could be dishonest with her elder.  
>She didn't know how to convey- or appropriately express her feelings to the super-idol herself.<br>'Nico-chan...' She wonders, removing her line of sight from the mirror. Looking down in a day dream at the stainless steel faucet, twirling her hair as she forgot her excessively good mood.

After perhaps too long of being lost in space, she turned her head out of it.  
>One last look into the mirror. A fierce look penetrating deep into her very own purple irises, absorbing her own confidence for a moment.<br>She knew she was as ready as she'd ever be, leaning back onto her center of balance, fluffing her silken locks of red.

'Jeez.' She hoped she could be a little more honest today, at least.

* * *

><p>Nico awoke with the outburst of her alarm clock.<p>

Rising without a thought of staying in bed entering her mind.  
>Having to prepare breakfast for her little siblings.<p>

'Boiled rice, fried fish and miso soup.' She listed mentally.  
>It was basic, it was easy and they seemed to enjoy it.<br>As long as they were fed and clothed by the time they headed out the door, she had done her job as their older sister.

She groggily made her way into the kitchen.  
>Rubbing both her eyes as she narrowly missed walking into both the dinner table and the bench top.<p>

She readied the rice in the steamer, then made her way to the bathroom where she scrubbed her face and moisturised it- her typical morning routine.

Brushing her teeth thoroughly and rinsing the froth from her mouth.  
>running a comb through her hair, then pulling them up into high pig-tails.<br>She had learnt the art of ribbon tying at an early age, so it wasn't surprising as to why she had limited difficulty with doing it as a 17 year old.

She blinked a few times as she watched herself in the mirror.  
>She supposed she didn't have time for practicing her idol poses today, but she promised she would train harder to be more adorable.<p>

After removing her body-heated pj's, folding them and placing them beneath her pillow, she dressed herself in her usual student attire.  
>White blouse, third-years green ribbon followed by the securing of her school skirt around her waist.<br>Remembering to tuck it in to present herself as a 'role-model' for her siblings.

Nico walked into her Brothers and Sisters shared room.  
>Giving each sibling a gentle shake and a whisper that it's time to get up.<br>"C'mon and get dressed, breakfast is almost ready..." She told them.  
>It wasn't exactly true, but she knew from situations before that by the time they're clothed, she would be finished with cooking and serving up.<p>

She smiled as she watched them stir some more.  
>Standing from her kneeling position, she made her way back to the kitchen to fry the fish for breakfast.<p>

As Nico sliced and trimmed the fish fillets to become more presentable, she wondered if she should make that sauce that her siblings really like.  
>The sauce was a sweet and sour combination, sometimes it'd taste more salty than anything else-But it generally worked with any meal she made.<p>

Salty...Nico thought.  
>Remembering the taste of Makis release as boiling hot juices from the pan spat at her hands angrily.<br>It was, in fact, salty.  
>Rather mild, and incredibly heated for a fluid substance.<p>

She as off in daydream and was broken out of it by the fish in the pan going up in flames.  
>Shocking her back into reality, she doused it swiftly.<br>Managing to save some of the fish flesh to be consumed.

She gulped in distaste.  
>"I guess that can be my piece." She muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a brief day for the inhabitants of the Idol research room, as they remained to be sluggish.<p>

It turned out the weather bloomed from crisp morning, to humid in the time span of several hours.

Maki had pulled out yet another book and was quietly reading it's contents without disturbance.  
>Nico could see that ever-perfect physique the composer possessed through the reflection of the computers monitor.<p>

The three mismatched 2nd years were also present inside the room this afternoon.

"Haaaah! I left my practice clothes in the gym!" Honoka cried, "I knew I was forgetting something!" Her outburst finished.  
>Kotori moved into her comforting Motherly role only to be interrupted by the disciplinary Umi who assumed the role of the strict Father in this trio.<p>

Of course Nico did overhear their argument, but she paid no mind toward it.  
>It wasn't of her interest anyway.<p>

"This is what you get when you're off in the clouds, Honoka!" Scolded the archer, rising from her chair in frustration.  
>"It's okay, Honoka-chan. I forget my belongings all the time, too." The designer of the Idol group voiced in an attempt to soothe her distressed childhood friend.<p>

Umi turned her back from her oldest friends, and stepped closer towards the window.

"Least she knows where she left them." Kotori adds as a reminder, cooling Umi's temper in a sentence.

Umi turned back to the two.  
>Eyeing them both as if evaluating their existence.<p>

She sighed before continuing  
>"I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to find a teacher to unlock the gym for us."<br>Not particularly enjoying the sparkle of forgiveness that twinkled in Honoka's sky blue eyes.

Umi headed straight out the door, hoping to not fall to the floor in the clubroom due to her friends manic episode.

"Umi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!~" Honoka beamed, bolting out the door after the archer.  
>Kotori bowed respectively before exiting the room, excusing herself from the other inhabitants of the room before heading after the two other first-years.<p>

Nico swiveled her chair to face the passive junior.  
>Squinting with her ruby eyes at the delicate features the redhead possessed.<br>The squeak of her chair caused the first-years attention to break from the recently occupied doorway to then gaze upon her.  
>That tempting violet gaze widened as the startled girl attempted to speak.<p>

"Wh-what?" Maki croaked out, addressing what sure seemed to be the elephant in the room.

"Come to the movies with me." Nico asked simply

"Huh" God, Maki's mind just wasn't all there today. She wasn't entirely used to her senior being so straight forward.

"Come to the movies with me, Maki-chan." She asked again, her patience softening her face as she fell out of her squint.

Maki's mind stalled.  
><em>'What<em>, the movies...?'

"Pleaseee~" Her smile lit up the room as she seemed to be leaning forward.

God, **_why was she being so cute?!_**

It wasn't long until the distance between them had disappeared and their lips shifted in to meet each others'.

Maki sighed into the older girls lips.  
>This person pressed against her mouth was so important.<br>Almost _too_ important.

Nico pulled back sweetly, pushing the tip of her nose to the pianists gently.

"O-okay, Nico-chan..." Maki whispered, breathless from the kiss.  
>Avoiding eye-contact as she looked down, the heat in her face strangling any air from returning to her lungs.<p>

"Heeheheh~" Nico giggled. Seemingly ecstatic with her juniors response to her proposal.

She leaned back to sit in her movable chair, wheeling it back to the computer desk when Honoka burst back through the door.  
>Bag of practice clothes swinging at her wrist as she boomed something incomprehensible.<p>

Maki couldn't help but glance at her senior from above her novel.

Her neck was slim and the dark raven hairs that were just too short to be pulled into her signature pony-tails were stray at her nape.  
>The wealthy first-year supposed it was messy, but it looked so casual and good on her.<p>

She pouted, attempting to think of what that girls neck would taste or feel like beneath her lips.

Her eyes eventually made there way back to the content of her novel as she could hear the muffled conversation of the second year trio.  
>She paid no mind to the goings on around her, instead she stared at a page in her book and thought about the senior some more.<p>

* * *

><p>Nico and Maki had walked to their houses.<br>First they went to Makis, then they went to Nicos.  
>They both changed from their normal school uniform to something more casual for their date.<p>

Maki wore default faded denim-blue short-shorts with a very pale creamy-yellow button down.  
>The sleeves of her blouse were bunched up around her elbows from her desire to feel less constricted.<br>Having cute white sole and red fabric sneakers to keep her attire casual although the occasion was so new.

Once Nico had come out of her bedroom and presented herself in front of the redhead, Maki observed what she wore.

A black lacy shirt that slipped teasingly low on her smooth shoulders and a white frilly skirt.  
>Her legs were completely bare, like Makis.<br>Nico wore a small set of dark purple heels.

Her senior twirled for her, grinning ear to ear and then took the first-years hand warm in her own.

They made it to the cinema and decided on what film they were going to watch, so they eventually agreed on the adventure suspense film  
>that everyone seemed to be raving about these days.<br>Of course Nico wanted more of a comedy, but Maki decided to express her distaste to the genre and they had a small bickering session as usual.

Although her nerves were still through the roof, she felt she knew Nico best through their bickering.  
>It made her feel better and helped her relax about their situation.<p>

Her eyes wondering up Nicos soft thin legs to her butt through her skirt.  
>Maki tried to avert her line of sight, but it was an opportunity she couldn't deny.<p>

Once Nico had returned to the redhead after purchasing her soda and watermelon candies, they made their way into the cinema to find their seats.

They sat down without further conversation and Maki felt her angst spike as the light dimmed down for the beginning of the ads.  
>Wondering if coming here was just a mistake.<p>

She sighed as the film began to start, taking a longing glance at the side of the poorly illuminated seniors face then moving her sight back to the movie screen.

* * *

><p>At about a quarter of the way into the film, Nico moved suddenly.<br>This spontaneous shift after such a long period of stillness, of course, caught the first-years attention.

The older girl leaned closer to Maki, who was currently slumped in her seat, bored as a handless person at a chess tournament.  
>Placing her small hand on the inside of Makis thigh.<p>

The heat from her hand felt as if it would leave a thermal imprint on her flesh as it seemingly radiated her bones.  
>It was too present, she was overly aware of it's existence half way up her thigh.<p>

Nico, on the other hand, was currently feeling the first-years taut thighs clench and retract under her control.

She eventually began to move her hand into a stroking motion, warming up the inside of the redheads thigh.

Finally making it's way to her crotch, where a sharp intake of breath was needed.

Maki thought of their grinding.  
>The way her erection looked inside her seniors cute mouth or the hard grip of her hand around her girth.<p>

She was stiffening before she could fathom any longer.  
>The rubbing destroyed her calm and contributed to her already inflamed hormonal shift.<p>

She felt her shorts being unbuttoned, relieving her hard organ from it's painful restriction inside her pants.  
>Unzipping her fly felt like a gasp for fresh air as her tight bulge was more than evident now.<p>

As her genitalia reached full length and size, she sighed softly as her senior continued to make small, incomplete jerking motions

Nico freed her erection from her grasp and instead, grabbed Makis hand and placed it on her thigh.

Seemingly observing the redheads reaction to such advancement, the first-year had little idea of what to do.

Was Nico giving her permission to experiment with her?

She swallowed thickly, feeling her desire spike inside her stomach.  
>Eyeing the the girl beside hers' crotch in confusion and curiosity.<p>

Nico clamped her hand around her hand and pulled it inwards, closer to the inside of her thigh.  
>The older girl blushed at her own initiation, but she didn't regret it in the slightest.<p>

The redhead realizes she had yet to breathe as she rubbed her thumb against the soft skin of her seniors legs.  
>Her thoughts dissolved inside her skull as she found all she could do was touch the smaller girl beside her.<p>

The sound from the movie muffled into nonexistence as her hand trembled, moving to it's desired destination between the raven-haired girls' thighs.  
>Large amounts of the redheads repressed hormonal intrigue and curiosity came fusing through each touch as her fingertips made touchdown.<p>

Soft cotton panties that felt hot against her fingers.  
>Pressing her index against the provided heat, some primitive desire inspired her to touch and identify.<p>

Nico seemed to still in her seat, her breathing ceased as her chest squeezed tight.

"Nico-chan?" Maki whispered softly through the shadow filled cinema.  
>Genuinely concerned with the older girls response to her small touches.<p>

Nicos' eyes were cast downward, and she seemed to be having difficulty coming to form words.  
>She got her point across by pushing forward and kissing her junior.<p>

Their lips locked together in a frenzy.  
>Another kiss and then a break, but another kiss.<br>Makis fingers rubbed over the third-years entrance repetitively and Nico seemed to melt to the redheads ministrations.  
>Nco couldn't keep her mouth closed as she emitted strangled grunts and whimpers.<br>Eventually, a damp feeling managed to seep into the thin fabric of super Idol Nico-Nii's panties.

Maki wondered if she had accomplished what she was always informed would happen when girls get aroused.  
>'Wet?' She thought, trying to take in ever detail about the texture of this newly discovered moisture.<p>

The pianist wanted to touch the older girl in all her glory, but she wasn't sure if she were allowed to.  
>She was desperate to study the wetness the dark haired girl secreted from her most private area.<p>

The wealthy first-year felt a building pressure against her abdomen as she continued to touch her senior and decided to check what it was coming from.  
>Her erection had swollen so large it was pushing into her lower stomach.<p>

The 17 year-olds hand returned to her tight shaft, beginning to resume her previous tease.

Without intending, their eyes locked as they continued to get each other off with their hands.

Their soft, repressed panting could only be heard up the back of the cinema.  
>Luckily the place had only 3 other pairs, but they were located further down the front.<p>

The redhead could no longer breathe as her elder rubbed her a little harder.  
>Her release threatening to dirty the upholstery of the cinema.<p>

She rubbed blindly against Nicos crotch over her sticky knickers, their caresses and touches becoming harder.  
>More pressure, huffs and grunts from mere exertion.<p>

Maki felt she was doing pretty well in regard to not exploding, until the older girls' grip tightened and her pace sped up.  
>"Aaahhhhnn-" Her mouth was covered by the other girls', soft passionate and knowing.<br>As she was tugged a little closer to the edge, each moan that left her throat and filled Nicos mouth was answered with a small questioning grunt in response.  
>The senior taunting her through mild hums that questioned how close she was to blowing.<p>

Their string of muffled moans turned her on even more, her knees weakened as she spontaneously exploded right there into her seniors hand.  
>Everything went darker than the cinema they were located in, as she gripped the older-girls wrist.<br>Straining each muscle for this moment of sweet, built relaxation after all the sexual tension between the raven-haired girl and herself.  
>Continuing her spurts as she trembled, still having her stiff, throbbing shaft wanked through her release.<p>

Her energy sapped from her body, she slumped down in her seat, trying to catch her breath.  
>Nico simply gave the youngster warm, butterfly smooches all over her cheeks and jawline.<p>

Maki knew she was going to fall asleep, but she wanted to finish her exploration of Nico desperately.  
>Her head leaning on the smaller girls shoulder as she tried her best to keep her eyes open.<p>

Noting that she was wiping her hand clean from all the climaxing the younger girl was doing only minutes before.

Their hands linked together, fingers threaded through their given slots as a new sense of closeness began to flourish within their hearts.

Maki slipped into the bulletproof warmth that girl she leaned on gave off.  
>Enveloped in a safeness she couldn't recognize, though she welcomed it.<p>

She _adored_ it. 

* * *

><p>She awoke to a small pressure against her lips as Nico worked her into a kiss.<br>Eventually pulling back and beginning  
>"C'mon, Maki-chan~" She sang<p>

The pianist stood and followed her senior out of the cinema without so much as a thought entering her head.

They entered the cold night air of outside as Maki could only think of how much she wanted to rest.  
>But she didn't want to <em>leave<em> Nico, either.

"Do you want to sleepover my house?" The first-year asked, too drowsy to be self-conscious of her open invitation to the older girl.

"Ahh?!" Nico burst out in response, unfamiliar with such honest requests of the very adorable redhead "W-well! I need to ask my Mother, first." She finished.  
>Feeling uncertain, but a large amount of excitement surged through her at the same time.<p>

After a brief conversation with her Mother on her phone, Nico turned to grin at her junior as an acceptance to her invitation.

The slowly linked hands once more and they began to short walk to Makis mansion of a house.

Once through the front door, they removed their shoes and wore clean slippers.  
>Walking down a dark hall to what Nico could only assume to be as Makis bedroom.<p>

The light flickered on and the redhead seemed to have already made her way to her bed.

She peeled off her blouse and removed her pants, slipping into her purple star patterned Nightie.  
>Nico could only observe the younger girls figure as she stretched and flexed.<br>Yep, she definitely had the body and muscle zones of a woman.

Bust most of all, the beholder of the ruby eyes could only think about how fantastic the redheads legs looked when she wore that Nightie.  
>Smooth, long and slim.<p>

She made her way over to the bed slowly as she watched the exhausted first-year slide down onto the top of the cool sheets.  
>Nico removed her skirt slowly, uncertain of what to do in this situation.<p>

She pulled back the covers and slipped in beside the redhead.

After a lengthy silence between the two, Nico broke it after studying the other girl quietly.  
>"You're very cute, Maki-chan." She stated, face serious and in complete wonder.<p>

The girl with the violet eyes rolled to her side slightly, casting her weak gaze into those perfect crimson irises.

She moved closer and her arms reached out.  
>Wrapping around the older girl as the affection was returned immediately.<p>

"Yeah" Maki whispers, resting her chin on her seniors well rounded shoulder as she clutches her even tighter "But, you're even cuter." 

* * *

><p><strong>AHOY, BANANAFLAKE HEREEEE!<strong>  
><strong>I hope this isn't a terrible chapter, I really tried putting every detail I thought of into it.<strong>  
><strong>Those Cinema scenes though, huh? (;<strong>  
><strong>I've been so exhausted lately, but I will begin the next chapter ASAP.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for supporting me, and thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. <strong> 


	7. Stoned

Nico's eyes opened in what she could only assume was the early morning, or very late night.

Although she remembers falling asleep in the younger girls arms, she now sees that same girls back turned to her as she curls into the fetal position on the opposing half of the bed.

There was some space between their bodies, but the warmth the sheet over them provided was formed from their two bodies.

Nicos hand reached out mindlessly,  
>Stroking the redheads back as her hair is in a complete mess.<br>The feeling of her back was firm through her purple nightie.

She scooted closer to the unconscious composer and pressed her forehead to the wall of Maki.  
>Wanting to feel those very capable arms tight around her once more.<p>

She sighed.  
>Being able to hear that marvelous, strong heartbeat through her shoulder-blades.<p>

Her small hand moved to secure the taller girls waist in her hand.

Nico thought more about Makis true sex.

How could it be that she had the private parts of a male, when her body effortlessly fit the description of female?  
>The senior recalls the images her mind captured and stored away, thinking on how damn feminine the 15 year-old was.<p>

She had a bigger chest, wider hips and longer legs than Nico had.  
>Her skin was remarkably soft, she smelled insanely good and her hair was always silky and marvelous for her to touch.<p>

The beholder of the ruby-eyes thought upon what Makis parents could possibly think about their only daughters situation regarding her secretive parts.

What was Nico attracted too, exactly?  
>Her mind went blank.<br>She knew she had already thought of her junior to be incredibly cute and her tsundere front just magnified how attractive she was.

Nico fathomed her own sexuality as she pressed her nose lightly against the exposed skin of the pianists nape.  
>Inhaling the delicate scent as she pressed closer against her.<br>She smelled of fresh material, a musty waft of clean clothes and the faintest of cinnamon.  
>Her mind became shrouded in thick fog, her infatuation jamming her minds network into a complete halt.<br>She exhaled slowly, allowing her sigh to continue on.  
>This being very closely related to the way smokers savored their cigarettes after a long day.<p>

The third-year pondered what she had felt before the revealing afternoon occurred.  
>How she used to see the younger, more mature girl.<br>Knowing she looked forward to the redheads smile, even though it rarely appeared- much like the warm sunshine in England.  
>She knew deep in her head that some part of her craved their bickering sessions in the clubroom.<br>The managed to bond through it, which had always puzzled her.

Not knowing how a connection through argumentative afternoons could ever work out kindly in her favor.  
>She didn't know why, exactly, but this person over everyone else meant the world to her.<br>This one was _special_.

She wet her lips before pressing a slow, agonizing kiss against the unknowing girls nape.  
>Wondering if it could be okay, just like this.<br>She tucked her knees against the backs of Makis, spooning the other girl in the bed.

The bed that smelled so immensely of the soft first year.

It settled her conflicted thoughts as they ceased to swirl violently inside her head.  
>Pushing her other arm underneath the redhead to the other side, hugging her safely to her front.<br>The presence, the warmth and the smell- all intoxicating her.  
>She wondered if this were what being stoned felt like.<p>

Her eyes began to feel heavy and so did her body the more she pressed all the more closer.

Drifting off closest to the being who made her felt valued above all else in her day to day life.  
>Nuzzling into her firm back, wanting to stay here forever.<p>

_'Could it be...okay,_ _just like this?'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Wudduuuup, Bananaflake here! :D**  
><strong>This chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. <strong>  
><strong>Once I wrote the ending to this installment, I felt it sort of had to end right there for a chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry if you disagree with it, but yes, I am continuing.<br>I appreciate all reviews, even if you're expressing distaste to current developments, etc. **  
><strong>Feedback is what I strive to receive, so don't hold back!<strong>

**Thank you for supporting me, I cannot even express my gratitude. __**


	8. Withdrawal

It's been a full day after the petite third-year had spent the night at the very wealthy first-years mansion.  
>And frankly, she was utterly exhausted.<p>

She walked out through the front of the school undisturbed by her dearly loved fellow M's members as it had been a full-house in the club-room earlier that afternoon.

Her hands grabbed an elbow each as she lifted her arms above her head and she closed her eyes.  
>With little on her mind, she finally made her way through the front-gates of Otonkizaka academy to go home and take that nap she had been yearning for since the day began.<p>

Although her over-active imagination often kept her awake at night _more_ than usual recently, she hoped to get a good nights rest for tomorrow.  
>It wasn't until the small senior stepped foot into the elevator to her apartment complex, did her desires begin to spark.<p>

Thoughts of the tall redhead 2 grades below her with the perfect build came to mind.  
>She remembered what the girl in thought tasted like.<p>

What she felt like all swollen hot and hard in her palm.  
><em>Hell<em>. Even what the younger girl _smelled_ like came to mind.

She raised the collar of her shirt to her nose.  
>Taking a brief inhale.<br>Trying to prevent her sigh of ecstasy from groaning out.

Maki smelled like fresh and newly steamed laundry.  
>Like the faintest of cinnamon during the blazing colours of Autumn.<p>

She was just as perfect as the brilliantly designed mansion she and the Nishikino family called home.  
>Tailored inside and out, front to back.<br>Top to the very bottom of it's quality timber floors.

Polished and shining even when not in use.

She breathed in the scent of the pianists bed-sheets off her white blouse.  
>Delicate thoughts back of the night they spent together at the juniors house struck her and she felt off-balance.<br>Reaching out her free hand to steady her against the wall of the elevator.

Nico remembers how she desperately wanted to toy with the redheads crotch that night.  
>The redhead was dressed innocently in her purple nightie.<br>Though she settled for caressing the smooth, hairless skin of her juniors thighs.  
>Occasionally rubbing her fingertips in what Nico thought to be 'agonizing circles' that neared the rich-girls inner thigh.<br>The younger girl didn't achieve an erection and failed to stir from her slumber.

Another huff of her shirt collar and the bell for her set floor rang with a loud 'ding'.  
>Slapping Nico out of her developing fantasy as she recalled the soft, pliable feeling of the first-years body under her hands.<p>

Nico stumbled out of the elevator, headed deeper into the building.  
>Walking towards her front door.<p>

When she halts her mission of being home-bound to dig around in her blazer to retrieve her house keys, she recalls that today was Thursday.  
>This meant that her Mother would be picking up her siblings to then take them grocery shopping.<br>Her shoulders eased somewhat.

Although she loved her siblings dearly and held them closest to her heart- she truly did savor the peace & quiet when the rare opportunity arose where she could obtain it.

* * *

><p>After Nico finished a snack she created shortly after entering her home, she decided to finally go and lay down on her bed.<p>

She felt her fatigue impregnate every fiber of her being, much like luggage on a plane that spontaneously managed to multiply in the cargo hold.  
>Her bones felt made of lead and it felt much better to be lying against the natural will of gravity.<br>Conforming to the laws of science the Earth she lived on provided.

She sighed into her own pillow.  
>A pillow that lacked the smell that she craved like a drug- <em>Ugh<em>, _Maki-chan._  
>Nico huffed, rolling slowly onto her back to resume her thoughts on that person, that <em>girl<em>.

Staring at her ceiling, taking in the warm yellow-orange glow from the main light of the room before her mind jumped back to the redhead.

Images of the first-year in next to nothing.  
>The third-year wondered where on Earth the pianist could have hid her specimen when it came to their skimpy outfits and bikini photo shoots.<br>Genuinely puzzled with how tricky Maki must be deep down to have thought everything through before it was even scheduled to happen.

"_Crazy-smart_." Nico whispered to the ceiling.  
>Relaxing her face out of her complicated expression of pure concern.<p>

Thoughts now circling back to the beginning-the redhead bare.

Nico had felt the first-years figure through her school-uniform.  
>She tried not to think about in such an obscene way whenever she hugged the first-year, but it always was a way for Nico to cop a feel of that splendid natural gift the pianist called her body.<p>

It felt absolutely _incredible_ beneath her fingertips.  
>Her breath hitched just thinking about it.<p>

Maki had this splendid torso and her chest had to be at least a _C_.  
>This small vertical indent that ran down the center of her stomach.<br>Acting as a small imprint of where Makis toned abs were to be found.  
>A soft, cute dip of her navel.<br>The pianist was smooth and warm all the way down to her abdomen.

Nico trembled when images of an innocently posed Maki in a unsure pout came to mind.  
>The redhead kneeling with her superb thighs spread over a white bedsheet, her hands bunching the bottom of her star-speckled purple nightie above her hard erection that protruded from her groin.<p>

The raven-haired girls hand stroked its was down the middle of her torso and wound up beneath her underwear.  
>Prodding her sensitive flesh in her fascination when she thought more about Maki and her crotch.<br>Unsure about what it was that she liked about it.

Was it a reaction that she would desire the penis because she was straight?  
>But if she <em>were<em> straight, why would she find Maki so insanely desirable?

Her other unoccupied hand gripped her shirt collar yet again.  
>Holding the comforting scent-soaked fabric against her nose.<p>

It stimulated Nico far more than her thoughts or fantasy did.  
>'Mmm. Maki...' The addiction fed part of her brain sighed.<p>

As the senior breathed out the pianists natural essence, her thoughts tangled up on another issue.

What would it feel like to have..._that_ inside her?  
><em>'That'<em> referring to Makis penis.

The super-idol continued to rub herself without a destination insight.  
>It swelled <em>huge<em> when they were in the cinema...

_What would it be like?_  
>The organ was incredibly heated for something so external.<p>

Something hot pressing against her crotch, asking her body for entry.  
>Massaging her slit lazily.<p>

Her mind touched down on the memory from the cinema.  
>How Maki touched her with such intrigue.<br>_God_, she wanted her to do it again.

She had wanted the first-years fingers to stroke her, to push beneath her panties.  
>To feel her properly.<p>

'Ahh-In me Maki-chan-!' Nico fantasized what she might say during the act, pressing her index finger with more pressure to her clit.  
>Dipping down in her opening, teasing the sensitive nerves that were barely stimulated down there.<p>

She shuddered pleasurably on the bed.

Imagining holding Maki above her.  
>Her smaller hands flat against the taller girls tone back.<p>

Violet gaze still feeling so far away, though they would be finally untied in the flesh.

She retrieved her hand from her underwear and rolled onto her side.  
>The fact that masturbation no longer felt good as Nico now had Makis touches to compare it too.<p>

The raven-haired senior wanted the first-year to toy with her arousal and to finally get her off.  
>That's what she needed right now.<p>

After burying her head under some of the decorative pink pillows on her bed, she nestled in further.  
>Closing her eyes, wanting tomorrow to come sooner.<p>

* * *

><p>The following Friday was filled with feelings of utmost bitter-sweet.<br>Nico managed to smile despite her raging hormones and immense sexual frustration.

She became even more frustrated whenever she looked at Maki to see her always looking somewhere else-or at _someone_ else!  
>Jeez, it made the 17 year-old jealous.<br>Nico couldn't help, but feel somewhat detached from the intelligent and ever-feminine Nishikino Maki that sat with excellent posture at the far side of the clubroom during lunch-time.

_God_, could that girl be tricky with her body language.  
>Was this a mind-game of some sort?<p>

Nico didn't want any part of it!

By the time clubs at the end of the day came around, Nico decided to do some filing for her club and their budget documents.

It was one off the extensive list of duties the Idol-research club president had to fulfill.

She had come to the conclusion that if this aloof tactic was in fact a mind-game, Nico would refuse to chase.

Perhaps she had gotten a little bit too aggressive with the paper documents as her mind continued to be stuck on the first-year, of course.  
>Because of all of this, she managed to slice her fingertip open on one of the files' edges.<p>

Truth be told, this used to happen all the time back when she was a less successful idol.  
>To file a document, you have to slip the sheet of paper into a plastic sleeve within a binder- the gliding motion proved to be too big of a task for the petite third-year when she was younger.<p>

She was able to alarm the fellow members of M's by trying to do _quite the opposite._  
>Holding her bleeding digit above the up-turned palm of her free hand- acting as a net for any potential leakage that could drip off her finger.<p>

As the third-years mind was now focused on her loss of blood over Maki Nishikino, she noticed how close the redhead stood in her small crisis.  
>The most mature of the first-year class nudged her shocked senior on the shoulder.<br>Efficiently getting Nico to turn and head out the clubrooms door.

Without an apology, the redhead used the excuse that she could 'handle it', she had been under 'more stressful clinical problems before.'.  
>The remaining members of M's putting two and two together- Maki being the only heir to her parents Hospital in tokyo.<p>

This stated that the redhead was the one of the only suitable choices to tag along to the sick-bay so she could act the hero and bandage her senpai up.

Once they made it through a long silent walk to the sick-bay, Maki sat the smaller girl down on one of the beds provided so she could eventually clean Nicos wound.  
>Nico watched the redhead fold tissue neatly to the run water from the tap over it, then turning back and kneeling down before the bed.<br>Wiping the cut with the utmost caution, Makis grip on her seniors hand was gentle and warm, but firm.

"Despite how minor the cut is, you've lost a lot of blood, Nico-chan." The redhead commented, slight worry hinted within her voice.

Maki handed Nico another folded up tissue, this one dry, and instructed her to hold it to her wound.

Maki returned from depositing the blood-dirty wet tissue into the medical bin and crouched down once more.  
>Taking her seniors trembling hand in her own delicately and removing the dry tissue Nico had pressed to it.<p>

Makis lips pouted and Nico watched intently. Genuinely unsure of what the redhead was beginning to do.  
>Her curiosity was fed when a soft breath of air graced Nicos cut.<br>After a few more dabs of the dry tissue and more blowing from the first-year, Maki sealed the opening closed behind a plaster.

It seemed like the most still moment of Nicos entire 17 years of life.

Maki looking within her trembling hand with concern and something else Nico had yet to identify within the 15 year-olds violet eyes.  
>The pianist rubbed her fingertip lightly over the bandage that now how evident blood seeping into the gauze the plaster provided.<br>Warming the wound gently.

Nico wondered if the way Maki was taking care of her was similar to how the redheads parents took care of their daughter when she small, clumsy and prone to falling over.  
>The raven-haired girl became conscious of a mild caressing sensation that was taking place in her palm, she noticed her junior was deep in thought and was possibly doing this subconsciously.<p>

The pianist woke from her thoughts and brought the trembling hand up towards her mouth.  
>Pressing her lips to the palm for a brief kiss, then giving a small peck to the plaster on the digit.<p>

Releasing Nicos hand, she rose from the floor and offered her hand to help her patient from off the bed.  
>Her mouth tugged into a small breath-taking smile as she looked down upon her elder.<p>

Nico felt her soft and cuddly mood snap when she touched hands with the redhead before her.  
>She stood with purpose, swiftly connecting their lips with desperation.<p>

That cute smile pressed against her lips, the warmth and moisture of Maki provided made her head spin.  
>Or was that due to how fast she stood up, or maybe even her blood loss?<p>

She lost balance and bent the the side to keep herself standing.  
>This meant she broke her kiss with the first-year.<p>

"Nico-chan, you lost a lot of blood-" The girl with glistening amethyst eyes reminded, though Nico continued her assault on her junior.  
>Her patience had worn far too thin for her to keep off the very attractive first-year for this long.<p>

After switching up their position, she pressed the pianist backward.  
>Causing the weak backs of the taller girls' knees to bump against one of the sick-bay beds there.<br>Shoving her into sitting position where Nico only advanced further.

The first year was left with little to comprehend as her elder shoved her hand beneath the redheads school skirt and rubbed against her panties, readying her sexual part for their next activity.

"D-did you cut your finger on purpose-" Maki questioned from her most honest and blunt section of her brain.  
>Her mouth was sealed closed shortly after, being rendered beneath a passionate kiss.<p>

Nico sank her teeth into Makis plump bottom lip.  
>In shock of the quick shift in the mood, Maki began to swell up and stiffen against Nicos desperate fingertips.<br>Nico took this as a cue to get into postion over the redheads tight rod and made a few practice runs onto Makis heated rod.

Straddling her more than capable junior, she pressed the very tip of Makis erection against the bridge of her knickers.

The hard organ pressing dangerously close into Nico through her underwear.

"UuuUuuh!?" Maki felt her face boil to beet-red.  
>Nicos crotch was squishy and soft- that in which she expected from the cinema.<br>But she was boiling hot, _too_.

She felt _pliable_.

She felt her erection twitch against her seniors very thin, cotton underwear

Maki shuddered, feeling like this whole situation just escalated from romantic to hungry sex-vibes.  
>A lust that she didn't currently possess mutually with Nico.<br>Not only did she feel attacked, but she didn't exactly want to do this right now.

Although there was a small part of her brain whispering the bitter truth and potential of this situation.

_'Just push her panties to the side, grab her hips and have your way with her. It's that simple.'_

'No, I won't do that.' Maki answered the more perverted and crazy part of her brain.  
>She knew what was right and that was exactly why she wasn't going to sink into the senior above her.<p>

_'Why not?' _The voice questioned and paused for effect before continuing_, 'She even wants you to penetrate her this second.'_

Not something this serious, not here and not under these circumstances.

Maki quickly tucked her hands under the petite girls thighs and eased her off of her own lap.

"Nico-chan you really aren't well enough for that right now." Maki explained, although she had a bigger argument against why she didn't want to canoodle in the sick bay.

"As I said before, you've lost a lot of blood and you owe it to your body to recuperate." Maki instructs logically, almost as professional as her parents before her.

"But-" Nico started but was quickly cut off by Maki's demand to end their session that second.  
>"Look. I'll walk you to your apartment complex today just to make sure you get home safely."<p>

Maki stood and walked towards the door as Nico could only whisper her weak answer to the first-years back.

"Okay, Maki-chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>AHOY THERE! BANANAFLAKE HERE. :D<strong>  
><strong>I know it's been a few days into too long that I've been away, but I finally completed Hot Chocolate.<strong>  
><strong>I had more to this latest installment, but as I went to save it onto the old document my internet screwed up so it's lost forever.<strong>  
><strong>Nah, I'm just kidding. It might be included in the chapter after this, or I'll just update this chapter after I get some rest.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, and thank you so so much for supporting me. <strong> 


End file.
